Storm Relief
by BlackHawkRider
Summary: Will consist of several chapters. Nothing to do with the current time line of the show. Will isn't in the story, only Henry. Just a few chapters focusing on JJ and Reid. Updates may take a few hours.


**So this is going to consist of several chapters. This is the first one. Not focused on Truth or Dare, but it will come up a few times in the chapters. Just messing around, waiting for some brilliant idea to come to me x_x**

Hotch sat in his office, listening to the rain pound on the window. The wind howled outside, bending trees to their snapping points. Debris flew through the air, occasionally smacking again the window. The storm was strong, and getting stronger. The roads had been closed to prevent any more casualties.

He sighed, glancing over to make sure Jack was still asleep. The seven year old tossed restlessly, his blanket askew. Hotch got up with a smile fixing it before kissing his forehead. He knew they should be home, but he had to come back to the office to get a few files. Then the storm started.

"Hey," Emily let herself in, glancing at the sleeping boy. "Everyone's in JJ's office. Want to come?"

"Doing what?" He eyed her suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing," She smiled. "Reid, JJ, Morgan and Garcia are playing truth or dare. Rossi and I were talking. Figured you could use some company."

"Jack-"

"Has been invited too," She laughed. "He can sleep on JJ's couch. Everyone knows to be quiet."

"Alright, I guess," He chuckled for getting up, picking up his son.

"Dad?" He rubbed his eyes.

"Hey there bud, we are going to JJ's office."

"I can walk," He squirmed out of Hotch's grasp with a grin and yawned. "Em," He grinned at her. Next to his father, she was his favorite person.

"Hey Jack," She ruffled his hair.

"Last one is a rotten egg!" Jack ran down the hallway towards JJ's office.

"Woah," JJ laughed as Jack tore into the office, tackling Morgan. He grunted, pinning the kid and tickling his sides.

"I got you," Jack wrestled back, crawling onto his back.

"Mommy," Henry giggled as he woke up, rubbing his eyes. She smiled at her four year old, pulling him into a hug.

"Hey there sleepy head." She ruffled his hair. The baby sitter had dropped him off and JJ's request, then the stupid storm blew in. She sighed, kissing his cheek. "Have a good nap?"

"Yeah! I dreamt we got to fight a big dragon! Reid was there, and Morgan."

"Oh really?" She smiled. "Who won?"

"Morgan got eated. Reid ran away to read," He frowned.

"Did I taste good?" Morgan chuckled, still wrestling with Jack.

"Yes! The dragon eated you quick!"

"So the dragon won?"

"No," He giggled. "You killed him mommy," Jack smiled. JJ laughed, hugging him close.

"That's good. Why don't you can Jack play? You're leggos are in the closet."

"Yeah!" Jack abandoned Morgan and ran towards the closet, Henry following.

"So what now?" Hotch leaned back in his chair, yawning.

"We were playing truth or dare, care to join?" Morgan smirked.

"Hmm…I don't know."

"I'm in, Old man fell asleep." Emily joined their circle.

"Come on Hotch," Morgan grinned impishly.

"Fine," he sat down.

"You alright?" JJ asked Spencer as Garcia and Morgan argued back and forth about his dare.

"Yeah, why?" He seemed startled.

"You've hardly said a word," She frowned at him. "And you look kind of sick," She laid a hand against his forehead.

"I'm not feeling to great. Storms freak me out," He admitted.

"Same here, I don't like being stuck here. Walking helps, come on." She offered him a hand.

"It's pouring outside!" He protested.

"But not inside," She smiled.

"Fine," He chuckled and they walked out of her office. "So how are you holding up?" He asked once they had left the bullpen. Her step faltered, but she took a deep breath.

"I'm holding up alright, I guess. It's been nearly four months, but Henry still asks where he is. I don't know what to tell him. I can't just be like "you're dads in jail for hitting me." He wouldn't understand," She sighed, nearly in tears.

"It'll work out somehow," He squeezed her shoulder.

"I know it will," She laid her cheek against his hand with a smile. "How are you doing? We've hardly had a chance to talk this week."

"I know. Busy week. But it looks like we are going to be stuck here all night," He chuckled. "But I'm doing ok, I guess. Been looking at a house to rent. The apartment is getting old, quick. It gets to lonely, coming home to the same thing every day."

"Get a dog," She smiled, wishing she could help him out. Well, she could, but he didn't feel that way.

"I already did, actually."

"Spencer Reid has a pet?" Her eyes widened. "Details!" She pushed his shoulder.

"Um, she is a lab puppy. Three months old. Loves to play fetch, and chew. I've brought three pairs of shoes just for her."

JJ laughed, shaking her head. "What's her name?"

Spencer pretended not to hear her, checking his phone for messages. "Oh wow." He lied, pretending to be very interested in a text.

"Spence, our cell service has been down for hours," She giggled. "It's just a name, come on. Who picked it?"

"I did," he muttered, shoving the phone in his pocket.

"What's her name," She coaxed.

"Jenny," he mumbled.

"What was that?" She smiled.

"Her name is Jenny." He blushed, studying his shoes. JJ laughed, hugging him lightly.

"I'm not sure whether to be flattered or insulted." She giggled, turning him loose as they continued walking.

"It's not a bad thing," he stammered. She smiled at him, pushing him playfully.

"Anything else you've been holding out on? A girl, a baby? A sex change?" She teased, then froze as they turned the corner.

"Ms. Jareau, ." Strauss frowned at them. "Who got a sex change?"

"N-no one ma'am," It was JJ's turn to blush. Spencer snickered, until she "accidently" stomped on his foot.

"Oh, Very well. Continue on," She walked off briskly and Spencer fell into a fit of laughter.

"Laugh it up," JJ glared at him.

"Oh, I am!" He laughed again before smirking at her. "Maybe we should head back. The team will come looking for us."

"Alright, I guess," She smiled and followed him.


End file.
